Woah Mama! Love is a Mystery
by Gothmermaid1995
Summary: After meeting Johnny that night Velma realizes she wants to be with him more than anything. After untying him from the tree her friends left him. Velma spends a whole night with Johnny. And both find they have more in common than they think.
1. 1

**_(A/N: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY IDEA THEN DON'T COMMENT!!! I've always love this couple and I really want to write this story. Positive reviews only PLZ! Thank you-B)_**

After a long night of trying to slove a mystery with her friends, and a hottie by the name of Johnny Bravo. Velma was super exhausted and super upset with the outcome of the whole situation.

After searching an old spooky house to find Johnny's aunt Jebidisa and being chased by a Ghoustly Gardner. It turned out the ghoust was none other than Aunt Jebidisa herself. Velma still remember how the old woman looked cruley into Johnny's sunglasses and bluntly said "You are a disgrace to the family name!"

Even though Velma had only known Johnny for a few hours, she couldn't help but feel sad for Johnny.

I guess you could say that the cute nerdy girl in the group of Meddling kids was developing a MAJOR crush on this pretty boy.

But before she could defend him in any way, Fred apologized to Johnny's aunt ans asked if there was anything they could do to make it up to her.

Next thing she knew, Fred, shaggy, and Daphnie helped Aunt Jebidisa tried Johnny to a tree and quickly drove off.

While everyone elese in the Mystery Machine talked amongst themselves. Velma sat in the back trying to contain her anger.

"Hey Velma you okay?" Freddy asked looking at her through the rear view mirror.

Velma gave him a look that said " _Are you kidding me?!"_

"Just take me home Fred" she said trying very hard not to galre at him.

"Uh yeah Velms... sure.. whatever you want" said Freddy trying not to piss her off anymore.

After a good 20 minutes past, the van finally pulled into Velma's driveway.

Mumbling a quick "Thanks" Velma opened the sliding door, slammed it shut and stormed into her house.

"Like, what was that about?" asked Shaggy.

"I'm not sure gang but she did seem really upset. I just can't figure out why" said Fred.

"Oh my gosh! You boys are so blind!" said Daphnie with a giggle.

"Huh? What do you mean?!" Asked all of the boys.

"Don't worry about it, she'll be fine. Let's just enjoy the rest of our night" said Daphnie with a smirk. She knew exactly why Velma was acting this way. And she would much rather have silly Johnny Bravo hit on her best friend than her.


	2. 2

**_*Back At Velma's*_**

When she was sure that all of her friends were gone, Velma grabbed the keys to her red convertible and drove back to the spooky house.

While she drove all she could think about was Johnny's safety.

Luckily for her, he was still in the same spot the group left him in.

He had his head down and he seemed to be mumbling something to himself.

Johnny didn't notice her until he felt his arms begin to come loose.

He quickly picked up his head and looked around.

"Woah! Who gose there!" Said Johnny with his funny high pitched scream.

"Its juat me...Velma" she said in a shy voice.

"What? What are you doing here?" Johnny asked sounding very shocked.

"Well..I...I didn't like what my friends did to you. I couldn't just leave you out here" she said finally getting him free from the rope.

"So.. you came back for me?" Johnny asked looking into her coke bottle framed glasses.

With a blush she replied, "... Yeah, I really like you Johnny."

Thinking that he would reject her, Velma looked down and waited for him to turn her down. But to her suprise, she was swept off of her feet and dipped into Johnny's arms.

"A good deed like this shouldn't go unrewarded.Wanna grab a bite to eat with me little mama?"

Velma could feel her heart beating in her ears and her cheeks burning a bright red.

Finding her voice, she managed to choke out "S-sure... I'd love too."

Getting into the car, Johnny leaped into the passenger seat and put his feet up.

Deciding to put away her shyness,Velma smiled and turned on the radio.

"So, where should we go eat?" she asked.

"There's this place I go to called Pop's Diner, I'll show you how to get there" said Johnny with a proud smile.

Velma nodded and turned up the volume to the radio.

Once she did, "Can't help falling in love" by Elvis Presley came on.

"Oh Mama! I love this song!' said Johnny flexing his arms.

"Me too, it's one of my favorites."

Next thing she knew, Johnny was singing along in perfect tune.

The whole time he sang, Velma pretend every sweet lyric was being sang just for her.

 ** _"Take my hand._**

 ** _Take my whole life too._**

 ** _For I can't help falling in love with you"_**


	3. 3

Eventually the song ended as the car pulled into Pop's Diner.

Walking inside the two were greeted by a nice older man behind the counter.

"Hey Johnny,oh who's your little lady friend?" he asked.

"Heya pops, this here is Velma. My date for the evening."

"Well nice to meet you Velma, your a lovely little lady."

Hearing that made Velma blush, and her cheeks only continued to turn red once Johnny put his arm around her.

"One order of fries pops and two colas. I'm ready to share this meal with this little mama right here."

With a small giggle, Velma sat with Johnny in a booth.

Not wanting to just sit there in silence, Velma decided to make small talk.

"Soo, Johnny I take it that you come here often."

"Oh yeah! This is my favorite place to eat. But nothing beats a good home cooked meal at home with Mama."

"Oh yeah? Are you and your Mom close?" Velma asked.

Johnny nodded and smield, "Oh yeah, ever since I could remember it's just been me and Mama in our cozy little house. Now I know what you're thinkin, Why is a grown man still living with his mom? Well I can't just up and leave her. She'll get lonely."

Velma was so touched by Johnny's words. None of her other friends ever seemed to want to talk about their parents or families. But here Johnny was, open about his emotions, she admired that.

"That's so sweet Johnny.But if you don't mind my asking...where is your Dad?"

Johnny was little taken back by that question, he hardly ever got it. But before he could answer her, Pops layed down a steaming hot tray of golden brown french fries. And a small bowl of ketchup and two bubbling glasses of soda.

"You kids enjoy, and let me know if you need anything else." With that said, Pops left to tend to other customers.

"Oh boy! I'm so hungry!" Said Johnny before grabbing a handful of fries and jamming them into his mouth. Now normally any other girl that Johnny would eat around. Would either get up and leave or call him a disgusting pig. But to his surprise, Velma just giggled and enjoyed the fries with him. From the corners of the Diner, Velma could feel the eyes od others on them. More than likely giving them disapproving looks and making ugly remarks. But she chose to ignore them and just enjoy the company of the hunk of a man in front of her.

Once the fries were done, Johnny payed for the meal and walked with Velma back to her car.

"So, where to now beautiful?" Johnny asked.

Once again Velma blushed and smiled.

"Well it is getting pretty late, would you like me to take you back home?"

Once she asked that, a wave of sadness washed over her. Deep down she really didn't want this night to end at all.

"Sure thing pretty Mama, but only if you agree to hang out with me once we get there."

Velma wanted to scream with happiness, but chose to keep her composure and agreed to the plan.


	4. 4

Fallowing Johnny's directions, Velma pulled into the driveway. The house was super cute, purple bricks with a pink roof. A fresh cut lawn, with a little pink flamingo lawn ornament by the mailbox.

"Home sweet home, fallow me Mama" said Johnny hoping out of the car.

Even though she was super happy to still be with him, Velma couldn't help but feel a little nervous. She had never hung out with a guy at his house before...well at least none that weren't her friends.

Plus she knew that she wasn't exactly the most prettiest or best looking girl. Why would a man like Johnny still be interested in her?

She continued to think this way, as her red shoes clicked against the coble stone walk way leading her twards the door.

"Hey Velma, you okay?" Johnny asked noticing her facial expression.

"Uh yeah... I've just never hung out at a guys house alone before. So I'm not exactly sure how to act...Plus won't your mother have a problem with me being here?"

Johnny chuckled and and softly took Velma's hand in his.

"Don't worry about a thing beautiful, to be honest you're the first girl ive ever brought home."

Velma's eyes widened at that statement, how could a hunk like him not have girls over all the time? How is it that he was even single?!"

"Plus Mama's out tonight, and when she meets you im sure she'll like you."

Not saying another word, Velma held onto Johnny's hand tight as he lead her into the house.

Inside the house was very neat and smelled very clean.

"Make yourself at home pretty Mama. I'll be right back with some dessert for us. Be back in a jiffy." Said Johnny running into the kitchen.

With a shrug, Velma began to look around the living room.

The carpet was pink and fuzzy and the couch was purple and looked comfortable. In the corner was a sqaure TV with a Tangled looking antenna.

Next to that was a small shelf with books and picture frames.

One was of Johnny when he was a baby. Shorter blonde hair, but same sunglasses, dressed in a blue baby onesie. Next to that picture was another of a young couple in their late twenties. The man had the same blonde hair as Johnny and was wearing a white Elvis tour shirt with black jeans. And next to him was a girl with greyish hair with purple streaks. Wearing a white dress with black heals.

Velma was so busy staring that she didn't notice that Johnny had come back into the room.


	5. 5

"Hey ya Velma, I got you that dessert I promised" said Johnny making her jump in the process.

"Oh thank you, that looks great" she said as she saw Johnny holding a plate of sugar cookies and two mugs of hot chocolate.

"I see that you found our old family photos" Said Johnny taking a big gulp of his hot chocolate.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind. I didn't mean to be nosey."

"Don't sweat it Babe, you did ask about my Daddy after all. Well as you may have noticed he's not around anymore."

"Yeah, I'm sorry to hear that. What was he like?" Velma asked.

"Well sit with me on the couch beautiful and I'll tell ya."

Doing as he asked, she sat with him on the couch and let Johnny wrap an arm around her.

"His name was Daniel Bravo, but everyone called him Danny. Him and Mama met back in college and they say that the two of them couldn't be more in love.But sadly he died in a motorcycle accident when I was two.

Once Johnny said that, Velma could feel the sting of tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Aw don't be sad Velms, From what Mama told me he was super nice and funny and did everything he could to provide for his little family...I...I just wish I could remember him. Because from what Mama told me, he was super close to his bouncy baby boy. He was also a big Elvis fan, wich is why im such a big fan myself and wear my hair like this.

Velma loved all the passion that Johnny put into his story. She could tell that his Dad meant alot to him.

"I'm sure he'd still be close to you if he were here" she said before laying her head on his shoulder.

"Aww thanks for saying so Darlin.But enough about me,tell me about your family." But to Johnny's disappointment, Velma looked very uncomfortable about that subject.

"Hey uh..you don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

Velma shook her head, "No its okay. You already told me so much about yourself. It wouldn't be fair for me to hold back from you."

Sitting up straight, Johnny was ready to listen. And learn more about the girl next to him. And by the look on her face he could tell it wasn't going to be a very pleasant story.


	6. 6

Velma sighed and put her cheek in her hand.

"My parents met in high school, but it wasn't your typical relationship. My mom was a senior and my dad was her English teacher.

The two of them dated for a good four months, but soon my mom found out she was pregnant with me. Once she told my Dad, he completely backed out. He wasn't ready to start a family and left my mom to deal with the situation on her own.So of course being a bastard's child, my mom didn't want me. After she gave birth to me, she wanted to give me up for adoption but her older sister wouldn't ket her.But sometimes I think I would've been better off if she did. Anyways for the most part my mom ignored me so I had to do for myself. I was a straight A student in every grade I was in. I worked hard to make her happy and proud. But it didn't matter, she would always tell me _"You ugly little nerd. If you keep this up you'll never get a man to love you."_

Eventually I got fed up with her verbal abuse and went to live with her older sister who welcomed me with open arms.In highschool I met the gang and we've been close ever since. But to this day I haven't seen or talked to my mom."

For a while the room fell silent, Johnny had no idea that a girl as sweet and pure as Velma could be put through that kind of hell.

Without warning, Johnny held Velma close and soothed out her soft brown hair.

Velma was tense at first, but once she heard Johnny's heart beat she could feel that he really cared for her.

"Your Mom is crazy to not want you by her side every second of everyday. I'm sorry I made you talk about it Velma."

Pulling away from Johnny, Velma looked up at him with tears in her eyes but a smile on her face.

"It's alright, I was the one who insisted on talking about it. Don't worry im okay."

Johnny sighed and put a hand to her cheek.

"Even with sunglasses on babe, I can see the pain in your eyes. You don't have to hide it anymore."

Knowing his words were true and sincere, Velma layed her head on Johnny's shoulder and let the tears fall down like rain.


	7. 7

Velma cried so much that she began to shake uncontrollably. To help her Johnny gently removed her glasses and wiped away her tears, and hummed Cant help falling in love to her.

She soon stopped shaking and slowly reached her hand up to run her fingers through Johnny's hair.

Usually Johnny wouldn't let anyone touch his gorgeous locks. But Velma wasn't just anyone, she was special to him.

Without realizing it, they both had captured each other's hearts in a deep affection of love.

Looking up at Johnny with her now red puffy eyes. Velma noticed that he was still humming the beautiful song to her.And stroking her warm freckled cheek.

Suddenly he began to lean in closer, and before she knew it Johnny's lips were on her's in a tender kiss.

The kiss was so passionate and lustful that Velma could feel herself melting into it.

Gently, Johnny began to bite and lick Velma's bottom lip. Until she finally gave in and let him deepen the kiss.

Reaching up, Velma wrapped her arms around Johnny's neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

The couple continued to kiss, but at one point Johnny reached up and gave Velma's boob a small squeez.

This caused Velma to gasp and pull away from him.

"S-sorry Mama, I-I couldn't help it. Your just so...Well... beautiful."

Velma shook her head and tried to calm down her now racing heart.

"It's okay Johnny, I... I've just never done anything like this before" she said looking down ashamed.

Lifting up her face, Johnny made sure Velma was looking at him before he said "Don't worry sweet Mama,... I'll take care of you."

Letting out a gasp of surprise, Velma held onto Johnny as he carried her bridal style into his room!


	8. 8

**_(WARNING: LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER.)_**

Velma giggled as she fell back onto Johnny's bed with him ontop of her. She watched as he took off her shoes and pulled down her long Orange socks.

Next to go was her red skirt and her long sleeved orange shirt.

Now all that was left was Velma's matching red bra and undies.

To Johnny's suprise they were both lacey and made her look very sexy. He had always heard that nerdy girls were amazing in bed and now he was about to out how good his was.

Slowly he removed the rest of her clothing and felt his mouth water at the site of her naked body.

Now feeling so exposed and vulnerable, Velma closed her eyes and coverd up her boobs with her hands.

To make her feel better, Johnny kissed her forehead and whispered "You have nothing to be ashamed of baby. You're gorgeous your body is just a bonus."

Trusting his kind words, Velma removed his hands and let Johnny gaze apon her C-cup boobs.

Not being able to control himself anymore, Johnny removed his black shirt and pants and stood there in his boxers.

Velma couldn't help but lick her lips at his amazing body. He was so toned and the more she looked the more she could feel the pool between her legs getting more and more wet.

Pushing away her shyness, velma took her small shakey hand and removed Johnny's boxers. And stared at the size of his massive member.

Crawling back on the bed, Johnny layed back ontop of Velma and began playing with her boobs. Squeezing them and sucking them, causing Velma to let out small moans.

"You ready babe?" Johnny asked as he layed small kisses down her neck.

Velma nodded and prepared herself, she was about to lose her virginity after all. But she knew that she wouldn't regret giving herself to him.

With one quick thrust Johnny was deep inside of her. Causing Velma to arch her back and grit her teeth.

"Baby doll, am I hurting you?" Johnny asked in a nervous voice.

"No, im fine I promise. Keep going Johnny."

Johnny did as she instructed and began to slowly pump in and out of her.

Eventually pain turned to pleasure, and the two were moaning in delight.

"Oh my god! Johnny, I cant hold on any more!!" Velma screamed.

"Me too babe, oh god im so close."

Reaching their braking point, both Johnny and Velma came together.

Panting heavily, Johnny layed down next to her and held her close.

"That was amazing pretty mama, you okay?"

Velma nodded and gave Johnny one last kiss before the two fell alseep in each other's arms.


	9. 9

**_*The Next Morning*_**

Velma yawned as she opened her eyes and sat up with a stretch. Beside her, she felt Johnny's strong arm across her lower waist and slightly snoring.

With a smile, Velma gave Johnny a kiss on the cheek and slowly got out of bed.

She looked around the floor for her clothes until she finally found her underwear and bra. Just as she was about to put the rest of her clothes back on, a familiar black shirt was thrown on to her head.

With a giggle, Velma pulled it on and loved that it still smelled like Johnny's cologne. Once it was on, she noticed that it stopped just above her knees and one side of the shirt exposed her shoulder.

"Morning Mama, you're looking amazing this fine morning" said Johnny with his chin in his palm and a dreamy look on his face.

Velma blushed, "Morning Johnny, thanks for letting me wear your shirt. I really like it."

"No problem my little fine mama, you wanna go grab some breakfast downstairs?" Johnny asked as he got out of bed and put on his jeans.

"Umm sure, but maybe we should get dressed first. I wouldn't want your mom to see me half naked."

Johnny chuckled, "Oh relax Angel face, MaMa's not home. She spent the night at her boyfriend's house again. We'll be fine babe I promsie."

With that said, Johnny took velma by the hand and lead her downstairs into the kitchen.

"Grab a seat babe, im gonna make you the best darn breakfast you've ever eaten."

Velma nodded and sat there happily awaiting her meal.

"How bout some coffee Mama? It'll perk ya right up" said Johnny getting out the coffee maker.

But before Velma could answer, she heard the back door open.

"Hiya Johnny, are you making breakfast?" asked a cheery voice. Velma turned to see it was a little girl, no older than 7 years old. Pale, a cute face, dressed in a green dress with a white shirt underneath. And she had short red hair pulled back by a green headband.

"Ah! Neighbor kid, what are you doing here?!" Johnny asked.

"MaMa asked me to check on you. Who's that pretty girl in your shirt?" asked the little girl, making Velma blush.

"She's Velma, and I don't need you to check up on me" snapped Johnny.

The little girl ignored him and gave Velma a smile and wave.

"Hi Velma, I'm Suzy. Me and Johnny are neighbor's. I'm gonna go play with my dollies now."

Velma gave her a wave and watched as she skipped out of the house singing to herself.

"Thank goodness that's over, now where was I?" Said Johnny.

Velma giggled, "She's so adorable."

"Yeah adorably annoying" Johnny said before handing her a coffee cup.

"I love kids, do you ever see yourself having any?" Velma asked.

Johnny shrugged and set down a plate of eggs and bacon infront of her.

"Never really thought about it MaMa, but enough about that. Lets eat up."

Velma nodded and enjoyed the food and giggled as Johnny chowed down.

 ** _-Later-_**

"Aww Do you ya really gotta go so soon Velms?" Johnny asked in a whiney vocie.

Velma smiled at him as she put on her red shoes.

"You know I'd love to stay with you all day, but I have plans with Daphne today. But whenever your free call me and I'll gladly go out with you again."

Johnny smiled and dippped Velma before placing a deep passionate kiss on her lips.

Not being able to resist him, Velma wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed him back.

"See ya around Mama" said Johnny in a dramy voice.

Velma blew him one last kiss before making her way to her car. She couldn't wait to tell Daphne all about last night!


	10. 10

Back at Johnny's, he was keeping himself busy by watching tv and eating a big bowl of popcorn. This was usually one of Johnny's favorite activities, but at the moment his mind was a million miles away. Instead of focusing on his favorite Kung Fu show, his thoughts were focused on Velma's cute face and the events of last night made him smile like an idiot.

He was so busy daydreaming, that he didn't notice that Mama and Suzi had just walked in the door ,holding bags of groceries.

"Hi Sweetie, could you give us a hand with the groceries please?"

"Yeah Johnny, We got your favorite Hair gel" said Suzi holding up a small jar of pink gel.

"Huh?! Oh uhh yeah sure whatever" said Johnny grabbing a bag of groceries in each hand.

As the three walked into the kitchen and began putting away the items. Johnny noticed a jar of Pickles in one bag.

"Woah mama!!! Pigglies Hot and Spicey tangy crunchy pickles! My favorite?" He said before unscrewing the top and grabbing a handful.

"Don't eat to much Honey, we're having weenier loaf tonight. Your favorite." said Mama proudly.

"Wow this is the best day ever!" Johnny said before wiping away the access pickel juice from his lips.

"Hey Johnny is your girlfriend still here?" Suzi ask, making Johnny choke a little.

"Huh? Girlfriend? My boy has a girlfriend?!" Mama asked in a excited voice!

"Uh-huh, when I came over this morning she and Johnny we're having breakfast together. She was really cute and nice." said Suzi.

"Uh Suzi, isn't time for your stupid girl scout meeting or something?!" Asked Johnny practically pushing her out the door.

"No Johnny, and it's not girl scouts its Blue Bird scouts" said Suzi.

"Well go have a tea party with your dollies or something" said Johnny getting irritated.

"Oh! Good idea! Bye Mama, Bye Johnny" Suzi said before skipping to her house.

Johnny let out a sigh of relief as he closed the back door.

"So you two had breakfast huh? Dose that mean she spent the night here?" Mama asked leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Uh..yeah... I'm sorry Mama it was kind of a last minute thing... you're not mad are ya?" Johnny asked.

"Are you kidding?! I couldn't be happier for my baby boy! He finally found someone! Who is she? what's her name?" Mama asked hugging him.

"Well, her name's Velma Dinkley and she's super sweet and super smart. You'd really like her mama."

"Oh really? Well why don't you invite her over for dinner tommorow night? And to make things less akward why don't we invite Suzi and Carl to Join us?"

"Aww Mama do they have to?" Johnny whined.

"Well how about me and Raul join the two of you?" Mama asked with a smirk.

Johnny quickly shook his head and took out his cellphone.

"So what time we're you thinking of inviting them over?"


	11. 11

"Velma! Over here!" Called out Daphne from the corner of the cofee shop.

"Hey, I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long" said Velma.

"Oh not at all, here I got your favorite. Chocolate coverd strawberry latee."

"Oh wow, thank you" Velma said grabbing the drink and sighing at the wonderful taste.

"Well your pretty happy today. Last time I saw you, you seemed pretty upset about that Bravo guy."

Velma shrugged, "I just didn't like what you guys did to him... Actually...after you guys dropped me off...I went back to help him."

Daphne gasped, "Huh? Really?! What happened?! Was he upset? Is he gonna press charges?!"

Velma rolled her eyes, "No Daphne. He actually thanked me and we went out on a..a date" with that said Velma could feel her face flushing red.

"A date?! You and Bravo?! Dose that mean the two of you are...a couple?!"

Velma nodded, she wanted to tell her best friend about losing her virginity but she was worried about her reaction. What if Daphne judged her?

Before she could say anything else, her cellphone began to ring.

"Hello? Oh Hi Johnny."

"Hey Pretty mama, Miss me?" He asked.

Velma giggled, "Of course I do. What's up?"

"Well thanks to Suzi's big mouth, Mama knows ahout us. And she would really like to meet you. What do ya say you join is tomorrow for dinner?"

Velma couldn't help but smile, sure things were moving quickly but she didn't mind one bit.

"I'd love to, what time?"

"How's 7:00 sound?"

"Sounds great see ya then, bye."

"What was that about?" Daphne asked.

"Well, Johnny invited me to have dinner and meet his mother tommorow.. Daph..do you think you could help me picl out an outfit?"

Daphne got up and took her friend by the hand.

"Of course I will! Shopping spree!!"

With that said, the two girls headed twards the mall.


	12. 12

Velma sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror.

It was only an hour until she was going to have dinner with Johnny and she was kinda nervous.

"Hope this outfit isn't to much" she said as she looked in the mirror.

Her brown hair was brushed out, till it fell down her mid back in waves.

Her outfit consisted of a dark red dress with spaghetti straps that fell just above her knees. Small black heals, red diamond earrings and her makeup consisted of eyeliner, masscera, and red lip gloss.

To say she felt uncomfortable was a little of an understatement. But according to Daphne, this outfit looked good on her and she was sure to knock everyone's socks off.

Looking over at the clock Velma noticed that it was alread 7:30!

"Jinkies! I gotta go!" She cried out before grabbing her keys and purse and making her way towards the Bravo house.

 ** _-Meanwhile at Johnny's House-_**

"Man I'm pretty, Velma wont know what hit her!" Said Johnny as he Combed his hair and looked himself over.

He was wearing a long sleeved black button downed shirt. Grey pants, and black shoes.

Just as he was finishing up putting on his cologne. The doorbell rang!

"Johnny could you get that sweetie? I'm still working on dinner" called out Mama.

"Sure thing Mama" said Johnny as he practically ran to the door.

But to his disappointment, it wasn't Velma standing there. It was Suzi and Carl.

"Hi Johnny, you look nice" said Carl.

Johnny groaned and let his friends inside. But just as he was about to close the door, he smiled in delight once he saw that familiar red convertible pull in the driveway.


	13. 13

Once Johnny saw Velma step out of the car, his jaw literally dropped to the floor.

"Hi Johnny, sorry im a little late" said Velma blushing and twirling a strand of hair.

Pulling himself together, Johnny took her in his arms and dipped her.

"You look so stunningly beautiful angel face.

Velma gave a small giggle and gave him a quick kiss.

"Not that I don't love being in your arms, but can we go inside now."

"Wha? Oh yeah, sure, whatever" said Johnny opening the door for her.

Once they were both inside they both walked hand in hand to the kitchen.

Mama, Suzi, and Carl were all sitting at the table but turned to look at the happy couple.

"Hey guys this is Velma" said Johnny with his arms stretched out happily showing her off.

"Oh my gosh you're even more cuter than I thought you would be!" Said Mama getting up and grabbing velma into a hug.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Bravo, thank you for having me" said Velma in a shy voice.

"Aww she's polite and humble too, I love her already!" Said mama.

"See I told ya she pretty Carl" said Suzi.

"Hmmm, I know this may sound strange but I feel as if I've met her before" said Carl deep in thought.

"You kids mingle, dinner is almost done" said Mama.

Both Johnny and Velma sat at the table with Suzi and Carl. Velma gave them both a small wave.

"Velmster, I'm sure you remember the annoying little neighbor girl Suzi."

"Of course I do. Hi Suzi" said Velma.

"Hi, you sure do look pretty tonight" said Suzi making Velma blush even more.

"And this here is my so called Best Buddy Carl" said Johnny in a serious voice.

"Wait a second! Velma? Velma Dinkley?" asked Carl.

"Uh yeah, that's me."

"We used to take pre chemistry in high school! Junior year, Professor Utonium's class."

Velmas eyes lit up in realization.

"Oh my gosh Carl Chryniszzswics?! It's been forever! How are you?! I didn't know you were friends with Johnny."

"Oh he's my best friend" said Carl with his usual annoying laugh.

Johnny watched as the two old Friends talked and hugged one another.

Feeling the jealousy and rage burning up inside him.


	14. 14

"Alright Kids, dinner is ready!" said Mama serving each of them a nice hot plate of spaghetti, and cheesey bread.

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy! Looks great Mrs. Bravo!" said Carl.

"Cant wait to see what ya made for dessert mama" said Johnny.

"Well aren't you boys sweet, how's the food girls?" Mama asked.

Suzi didnt answer right away because she was to busy eating away.

As for Velma, she wiped her mouth and answered, "It's delicious Mrs. Bravo. You're an amazing cook."

Mama blushed and let out a small laugh.

"Such a sweet girl, I'm glad you're with my son Velma."

Johnny blushed and put an arm around Velma.

"So how's the rest of your friends Velma?" asked Carl.

"Oh the gangs fine. Freddy and Daphne finally got together and Scooby and Shaggy haven't changed a bit."

As she and Carl talked, Johnny sighed and decided to do something to get her attention.

Picking up a few spaghetti noodles with his hand, and stuck them to his face.

"Hey look at me, im spaghetti bearded man!"

Both Velma and Suzi giggled at his silliness. But both Mama and Carl gave him disapproving looks.

"Johnny stop that! Velma honey why don't you and Johnny go for a walk around the neighborhood. When you two come back we'll all have desert together."

Velma nodded and waited for Johnny to clean himself up before walking out the back door with him.

The couple walked half way down the street before Johnny finally spoke up.

"Soo, you and Carl seem pretty close" he said in a sad voice.

"I wouldn't say close we're just old friends...you don't like him that much do you?" Velma asked.

"It's not that I don't like him, I just don't like how annoying he can be. And I don't like that...he may have more in common with you than I do."

Velma made him stop walking by grabbing his hand and putting a hand to his cheek.

"Johnny, don't say things like that. Just because Carl is my friend doesn't mean he's right for me. Plus haven't you ever heard the phrase opposites attract?"

Johnny nodded and leaned his face into the palm of her hand.

"Just.. don't let him or anyone else take you away from me little mama."

Velma smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I promise I won't let that happen. You're all I want Johnny Bravo."

Johnny smiled and held onto Velma as tight as he could.

He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have this little angel in his life.

By the time the two got back, everyone was at the table waiting for them with two plates of chocolate cake.

"This was nice, I'm gald all of you could join us for dinner."

"We're always more than happy to join the two of you Mrs. Bravo. Well I better get home before my mother starts to worry. Bye." said Suzi with a wave.

"I should get going to, I have a science experiment ive been meaning to work on. So long everyone" said Carl.

"Well im heading off to bed now, so I'll just leave you kids alone. Oh and Velma you are more than welcome to stay the night Dear."

With that said, Mama went upstairs leaving both Johnny and Velma at the table.

Both looked at each other and blushed like crazy.


	15. 15

"You're not gonna leave too are ya Babe? Please stay here with me.' Johnny begged with puppy dog eyes.

Velma smirked and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I'll stay if you carry me upstairs" she said in a seductive voice.

Johnny quickly got up from his seat and took her in his arms.

"Yes ma'am!"

Velma held onto him and began kissing his cheek and neck.

Johnny could feel his legs wobbling with every step he took up the stairs.

Once inside his room, the two spent the rest of the night exploring one another's bodies. Yet little did they know that their actions were soon to have consequences...

 ** _*One month later*_**

"Hey Velma, me and the rest of the gang are going out for dinner tonight. You wanna come?" Shaggy asked in a excited voice, on the other line of her cellphone.

"Sorry Shaggy, I haven't been feeling so hot lately. Maybe next time."

With that said, Velma hung up the phone and slumped down her bathroom wall.

For the past few weeks she had been throwing up, hardly sleeping and her stomach was killing her.

 _"Could I be?...No! That's... That's ridiculous. I've been on birth control for years.. Then again...I could be wrong."_

The sound of the front door made velma jump to her feet.

Wrapping her white robe around herself, Velma walked slowly to the front door.

Standing there with his arms crossed on his chest, was Johnny himself.

"Hi Johnny" Velma said in a low voice.

"Hey, where have you been? I've been calling you for days...My god...are you okay Darlin you look a little pale." Said Johnny reaching out to touch her.

But before he could, Velma quickly ran towards the bathroom and puked once again.

As she sat there heavily breathing, she felt Johnny's hand moving up and down her back in a comforting manner.

"I... I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I just haven't been feeling good for some time now. That's why I haven't answered your calls."

Johnny nodded and helped her back to her feet.

"You uh..wanna go to the doctor?" Johnny asked in a nervous voice.

"Sure, can you drive?"

Johnny nodded and waited for her to get dressed.

Soon the two of them were headed twards the Doctor's office.


	16. 16

The two sat in the waiting room, both worried out of their minds.

Sitting across from them was an elderly couple and a little pink dog.

The old woman smiled and waved at them, while the old man sat there with his arms crossed and a mad look on his face.

Before anyone could strike up a conversation, the doctor called out "Velma?"

Velma got up and turned twards Johnny.

"I'll go, and when I come back I'll let you know how it went okay?"

Johnny nodded and gave the back of her hand a quick kiss.

"Be strong little mama."

Velma gave him a small smile and walked away with the doctor.

"Oh Eustace isn't that sweet? Young love is so beautiful." said The old woman in a dreamy voice.

"Blah Blah Blah" said the old man.

Johnny chuckled, "What's the matter Gramps? You forget to take your meds?"

The old lady giggled, "Oh don't mind Eustace he just doesn't like coming to the doctor much. But the poor fool has a terrible foot fungus that just won't go away."

Johnny looked down and was horrified by the sight of the man's foot. It was swollen, purple and had green slimey bumps.

"Uhh..Sorry about that. Hope that err Fungus of yours goes away soon gramps."

"Well that's very sweet of you Mr..umm I'm sorry young man I didn't catch your name."

"Its Johnny, Johnny Bravo. What's your name you sweet angel of a Granny?"

"It's Muriel, and this is my husband Eustace and my dear Courage."

Johnny looked down at the little pink dog and gave him a wave. But the dog hid behind his owner's apron.

Soon enough, Velma came back into the room.

"Well mama how'd it go?"

Velma looked up at him with Misty eyes and calmly said, "...It came back positive."

"Oh congratulations dear" Said Muriel.

"Wait..I don't understand what came back positive?" Johnny asked.

"The test you dimwit. She's having a baby" said Eustace in an annoyed voice.

"Ooooh" said Johnny half in realization and half in panic.

"Let's get going" said Velma as she walked out.

"Bye Gramps and Granny. Good luck with the fungus" said Johnny going after his girlfriend.


	17. 17

"Woah Mama, you should've seen that old guys foot fungus Velms, it was so gross!!" Said Johnny with a chuckle.

Velma gave him a half smile and got into her car with him.

"What's wrong mama? You still shook up about this?"

Velma nodded and covered her eyes with her hands.

"I don't know what to do, How are you not shook up about this?!" she snapped.

Johnny sighed and took her in his arms.

"To be honest.. I guess I am shook up. I mean I didn't think we'd have kids right away. But I think we'd make good parents.. don't you?"

Velma looked up at him with tears falling down her face and nodded.

"I...I love you Johnny."

Johnny smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Velma, so very much."

Wiping away her tears, Velma put a hand to her stomach and held Johnny's hand.

"What do you think our friends will say?...Oh my gosh what will your mom say?!"

"Well some will be more shocked than supportive.And I honestly think Mama will be happy. I think deep down she's always wanted grandbabies."

"When should we tell her?" Velma asked.

"Sooner the better, but in the mean time. How bout I take us out for an early breakfast. Don't want you or our little bundle to go hungry."

Velma chuckled and could slowly feel her doubt and anxiety slipping away from her.


	18. 18

"Mama, can you come in here please?" Johnny called out before he sat down in the living room next to a nervous looking Velma.

"Relax Babe, everything is gonna be okay" he said wrapping an arm around her.

Velma sighed, and could feel her heart began to race as Johnny's mom came into the room.

"Hi Kids, um is everything alright?" She asked with a concerned face.

"Uh Mama, we have something we need to tell you" said Johnny feeling his face going red.

"Well you both know you can always tell me anything. What's going on?"

"Well Mama...Velma is uhhh.. she's uhh..."

"I'm pregnant" said Velma in a calm voice.

Mama looked at both of them with a shocked expression. But didn't say anything right away.

"Please don't be mad Mama, we didn't mean for this to happen" said Johnny getting defensive.

Both of them gasped as Mama got up and squealed with happiness.

"Oh my goodness!! I've been waiting for this moment for the longest time. I'm finally gonna be a grandmama!!

"You..you mean you're not mad?" Velma asked in disbelief.

"Well sweetie, to be honest I was a little shocked. You two haven't been dating for too long, but I can see that my boy truly loves you."

Velma blushed as Johnny held her closer and said "Your darn right I do!"

"Johnny sweetie, why don't you go up to your room for a bit. I want to talk to velma for a bit."

Johnny nodded and kissed Velma's cheek before walking upstairs to his room.

Velma watched each step he took until he was completely out of sight.

"Don't be nervous dear, its okay" said Mama taking Velma's hand in hers.

"I hope you know that I have full respect for you Mrs. Bravo and I would never want to come between you and Johnny."

"Oh I know that dear, you're about to be apart of this family so all of us will be close. But do you plan on telling your family about the baby yet?"

Velma's heart sank at that question and she could feel the sting of tears coming to her eyes..


	19. 19

"Velma? I'm sorry dear did I do something to make you upset?" Mama asked reaching out for her.

Velma quickly shook her head and stopped the tears before they could fall.

"No..I just don't speak to my parents. The only person I plan on telling about my pregnancy is my aunt."

"I see, well weither or not your parents find out or choose to be apart of the babies life . I promise to be there for my grandbaby and for you and Johnny as well."

Overcome by emotions, and touched by the kind words of Johnny's mother. Velma got up and hugged her and finally allowed herself to cry.

"Thank you, thank you so much" she said through sobs.

Mama smiled and held her close.

Both unaware that Johnny had been listening in this whole time and had shed a tear or two himself.

 ** _*6 Months Later*_** "Velma you've been in there for almost 2 hours! You dont want to be late to your own baby shower do you?" Daphne called out from the other side of the bathroom door.

"I'll be right out! Why don't you go wait outside with the guys in the van!"

Daphne groaned but did as he friend asked.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Velma admired how pretty she looked in her Peach colored long sleved outfit with brown boots.Even if her baby bump was hudge and took up most of her space. And thanks to prenatal vitamins her once short brown hair was now long and past her shoulders. No longer was she that nerdy girl everyone once knew. She was now a hot mama and she couldn't wait to show it off to the world.

" _This is a special day..for you and your son"_ she thought to herself as she grabbed her purse and got into the mystery machine.

"Hope that man of yours is ready for you" said Fred in a teasing voice making Daphne shoot him an angry look.

Velma giggled and wondered what Johnny was up to at the moment...


	20. 20

_**-At Johnny's house-**_ "

Mama how's the food coming along?" Johnny asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Yes sweetie, why don't you go help Carl and suzi in the back yard? I don't want you to see the cake until it's done" said Mama practically pushing Johnny out the door.

With a shrug, Johnny went out the back door and found Suzi blowing up blue balloons that said _"It's a Boy"_ on them. And Carl was busy cooking hotdogs and burgers on the grill.

"There's the daddy to be, how ya feeling Johnny?" Carl asked.

"Feelin fine you little jug head. Hey save me a burger and make it well done."

"Sure thing Johnny."

"Hey Johnny, I think Velma and her friends are here" said Suzi hanging up the balloons on the fence.

Johnny squealed with excitement, as the mystery machine parked on the curve.

Once velma walked into the back yard, Johnny ran up to her and took her in his arms.

"Hey there fine mama, you look so ravishing today."

Velma blushed, "Thanks but I feel really fat" she said with a giggle.

"Oh hush, you're not fat you're having my baby" he said as he placed a hand on her baby bump.

"Like say cheese you guys" said shaggy as he put his arms around the happy ciuple and smiled as Daphne's camera went off.

"Aww you guys look so happy, these are gonna look so good when you show them to your son" said Fred.

"Okay kids let's get ready for more guests to arive." Mama called out.

 _ **-Later-**_

"Hey Ed heads, thanks for coming" said Johnny as he greeted his 3 friends. Sure they were younger but they made Johnny laugh so that made them cool in his book.

One was shortet than the other two, wore a bowling shirt and had three spikey hairs. The other talked very intelligently, wore a oragne shirt, black pants and a black hat. And the other was Johnny's favorite, he was tall but clumsy, had a unibrow, and wore a stripped shirt with a green jacket.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything" said Double D.

"Yeah totally, now where's the Jawbreakers?" asked Eddy.

"Yeah and where's the baby?" adked Ed.

"Still in Velma's belly" said Johnny pointing to Velma who was Currently mingling the the powerpuff girls. All three of them were holding hands, circling her and singing "She's having a baby, she's have a baby."

"She ate the baby?!" Asked Ed in a paniced voice.

"No you knuckle head, go get your dang candy" said Johnny. He watched as his friends practically ran to the snack table and shoved those hudge balls of sugar in their mouths leaving a big lump in their cheeks.

Letting his friends do their own thing, Johnny walked over to velma to be by her side. And noticed that the elderly couple from the doctors office was there with her as well.

"Heya Granny and Gramps how's it going?" Johnny asked.

"Just fine lad, I still can't believe that the two of you are going to have a little boy" said Muriel.

"Yeah yeah" said Eustace in his usual grumpy vocie.

Velma giggled and noticed that courage had now jumped into her arms and was now licking her face.

"Aww your so cute" she said as she pet him.

"Stupid dog, your jerms are gonna get on the baby" growled Eustace.

Velma just ignored him and continued to pet the cute little pink dog.

"Johnny! Another guest is here to see you!" Mama called out.

Giving Velma a quick kiss on the cheek and went to see who was here.


	21. 21

"Well look who we have here! How ya been man!" Said Johnny with a big smile.

Standing there in the doorway was his old buddy Samurai Jack in his usual white atire and sowrd. And standing beside him was a pretty young girl with short black hair wearing a cute green dress.

"Nice to see you again old friend, thank yiu very much for inviting us" Jack said with a bow.

But without warning Johnny grabbed ahold of him and embraced him in a tight bear hug.

"Of course my old buddy is invited to one of the most important days of my life. Oh and who's your pretty lady friend."

"She's my Fiance, her name is Ashi" said Jack struggling to breath. _ **( FYI Ashi is Jack's GF in the new season. Of course I had to add them.)**_

"Oh, that's a pretty name. Well Ms. Ashi you and your boyfriend make yourselves at home. We were just about to open the gifts everyone got for our baby."

With that said the three of them walked outside and joined the rest of the group.

Sitting next to Velma, Johnny watched as she opened each gift.

Some were baby clothes, toys, diapers, shoes, bedding, and someone was even kind enough to get the couple a stroller.

"Thank you all for the gifts, I'm sure our sin is going to love them" said Velma rubbing her baby bump.

"Alright everyone! The cake is almost done, so until then everyone enjoy yourselves" said Mama going back into the house.

For the most part, Velma sat and talked with Ashi and Daphne and Even DeeDee who showed up a little later with her brother dexter and boyfriend mandark.

And Johnny leaned against the fence drinking sodas with Jack, Fred and Shaggy.

"So tell us my friend, what's it like starting a family?" Asked Jack.

"Well I guess it's kinda exciting. But I'm not gonna lie you guys I am kinda nervous for the birth" said Johnny.

"Oh come on Johnny, It's gonna be a beautiful experience. Pretty soon you're gonna be cradling your newborn bouncing baby boy." said Fred in a happy voice.

"Like are the two of you gonna get married?" Asked Shaggy making Johnny nearly choke on his soda.

"Uhh..I Uh...I didn't think that far ahead yet." Said Johnny in a nervous voice.

"Well that would he the honorable thing to do my friend" said Jack with a serious look.

Before Johnny could respond, Mama came out of the house carrying a delicious looking cake. White with blue frosting, sprinkles and the words _ **It's a Boy**_ written on it.

"Woah Mama that looks good! Let's go guys!"

Running over to the table, Johnny stood by velma and held her hand.

But before they could even cut into the cake, two women who looked alot like Velma walked into the back yard. Making Velma gasp in shock.

"Sorry we're a little late, but I couldn't bare to miss out on my own daughter's baby shower."

Hearing that, Johnny looked over at Velma with a worried look. And wrapped an arm around her as her mother approached them.


	22. 22

"Auntie Carol what is she doing here?" Velma asked.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I know you don't want her here but your mother wants to be there for both you and your baby" said Velma's aunt trying to keep the peace.

"That's right baby girl, I know I haven't beem the best mother to you. But I want us to start over. I want to be in my grandson's life."

Velma glared at her and pulled herself away from Johnny.

"Everyone... please excuse me" she said before she went inside the house. And locked herself in the bathroom. All of this was to overwhelming for her to handel, but she wouldn't allow herself to brake down infront of everyone. Or give her mother the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

Meanwhile, back outside everyone stood there in silence, unsure of what to do next.

"Maybe I better go check on her" said Daphne.

"No I thinks its best if we give her some room" said Fred holding her back.

"But..what if she's like... crying?" Asked shaggy.

"Well it's her party and she can cry if she wants too. Now lets have some cake and when Velma has calmed down she'll come and join us" said Mama in a strict voice.

As everyone did as they were told, Jack approached Johhny.

"My friend, who is this woman that has gotten Velma so upset?"

Johnny sighed, "Her Mom I guess."

Until now, Johnny didn't really get the chance to look either Velma's aunt or Mother over.

Her aunt was a sweet looking woman, same brown hair but a few streaks of grey mixed in, and it was pulled up in a bun. She also wore glasses and was dressed in a vneck green blouse with jeans and a silver cross around her neck. As for Velma's mother, the woman looked like she was more dressed to go to a night club than a baby shower.

She was dressed in a short red dress, with cheetah spoted straps, and skanky black heals. And her brown hair was curly and bouncy. In his mind Johnny couldn't help but think she looked like a straight up prostitute.

He had to find someway to get this woman to leave!


	23. 23

"Velma? Velma come-on, you can't stay in Mrs.Bravos bathroom all day." Said Daphne as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Just give me a minute!" Velma said in an irritated voice.

With a sigh, Ashi gave the door another knock. Velma...I know your upset...but I know how you feel."

With that said the door opened and velma looked at her new friend with tear stained eyes.

"Really? Do you have a bad relationship with your mom too?"

"Well...My mom trained me and my six sisters our whole lives to kill Jack. But in the end all of them died because of her and she eventually died too."

Both Velma and Daphne looked at her in shock.

"It wasn't until I got to know Jack that I realized everything that my mother taught us was wrong. It's because of my love for Jack that I'm a better person now. I think you should just push your mother's negativity aside and just remember that you have the love of Johnny and that little one inside of you to make you stronger."

Velma nodded and cried as she hugged Ashi.

"Thank you" she said in a soft voice.

With Ashi's and Daphne's arms around her, Velma walked with them back outside.

However once they got there, Velma was approached by her aunt.

"May I talk to you in private?"

Velma sighed but agreed to do as her aunt asked.

Little did she know, that while her and her aunt talked. Her mother was betraying her daughter in the most absolute way possible...


	24. 24

Velma walked with her aunt down the block and did her best to ignore her swollen feet.

"I hope I didn't upset you to much, I know you must be going through a rollercoaster of emotions" said Velma's aunt.

Velma nodded and tried not to show how irritated she was.

"I know you're probably wondering how your mother found out about your shower...Well I suppose that is mostly my fault."

'Why would you tell her?! When I invited you Aunty Carol, she was the last person I expected to show up!" Velma snapped.

"But I didn't, she overheard me I swear."

Velma raised an eyebrow, "Overheard you?...How?"

Carol sighed, "I was at the store a week before your shower. When I got to the check outline I ran into my friend and tolf her about your shower. But what I didn't realize was that your mother was nearby and heard the whole thing. This afternoon when I was leaving to come here she showed up at my doorstep and basically invited herself along. I'm so sorry Velma."

Velma sighed and wrapped her aunt in a hug.

"It's not your fault, come-on let's get back and enjoy some cake. I won't let her ruin our good time."

Carol smiled and walked back with Velma to thr back yard. However once they got there they found Velma's mother with her arms wrapped around Johnny!

 _ **-Earlier-**_

Johnny watched as Velma walked off qith her aunt to talk. He was just about to fallow him when he was approached by Velma's mother.

"Well Hello there big boy, You must be Johnny."

Johnny galred at her from behind his sunglasses but kept his cool.

"Yeah and you must be Mrs. Dinkley i suppose."

Johnny cringed as the woman let out an annoying high pitched laugh.

"Please, call me Claudia.We are after all family now."

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever. Exuse me a moment."

"Wait don't go, I'm surprised my little book worm of a daughter could get her hands on such a hunk like yourself. But she's not a real woman, she could never do the kind of things a real woman could do for a gourges hunk like you."

With every word Claudia said, her arms gripped tight around Johnny's body.

Johnny did his best to pull her off but despite his efforts nothing worked.

He turned to the sound of a small gasp, and felt his heart sink at the sight of Velma's shocked face and eyes ready ti burst out in tears.


	25. 25

"Velma!...I..I...This.. This isn't what it looks like babe I swear!" Johnny said in a panicked voice.

Balling her fists up, Velma walked right up to Johnny and her mother.

"Get off him! Get the fuck off of him you stupid fucking whore!" Velma screamed as she pushed her mother to the ground.

Causing Claudia and everyone else to look at her in complete shock.

"Get out of here! I will not allow you to take the man I love away from me."

Claudia smirked as she got up from the ground.

"Look at yourself, you're nothing but a smarty pants who just happened to get knocked up by mistake. Take a look at you and take a look at me. You choose books, I choose looks. I can have any man I want while you have to settle with one who is forced to stay with you because of the little mistake in your stomach.'

Not being able to take it anymore, Velma drew back her fist and socked Claudia straight in the mouth. Causing blood to drip down and a tooth to fall out.

With a growl, Claudia raised her hand to slap her daughter.

Velma flinched in fear and awaited for the sting of her mothers hand.

But someone she never expected to protect her, Stood between and stopped her mother in the process.

"Eustace?" Said Muriel in shock.

"Gramps?" said Johnny.

"Leave her alone ya stupid woman! Hitting a pregnant woman is not gonna fly in my book!" Eustace said before pushing Claudia away.

"Fine! But this isn't over Velma." With that said Claudia walked away clutching her cheek and muttering to herself.

When she was finally gone, Velma turned to Eustace and hugged him.

"Thank you" she said before giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah" said Eustace in a small vocie.

Johnny walked over to him and shook his hand.

"Thank you gramps."

"Woah that was so heroic!" Said Eddy.

"Completed genius" said Dexter.

"That was truly honorable sir" said Jack with a bow.

Soon the whole yard was back to enjoying the shower and trying to forget about the earlier events that took place.

As for Velma, she did her best to enjoy herself. But the words Claudia spoke to her echoed in her mind. She wondered if she would ever be able to block them out completely.


	26. 26

A few weeks later, at exactly 3am. velma was sitting on the Bravo's couch watching cheesey soap operas,with a blanket, a small pint of vanilla ice cream and a small plate of pickles nearby.

As she ate she could feel the baby kicking and kicking.

"Can't wait to meet you" she whispered as she rubbed her belly.

"Babe? What are you doing up so late?" Johnny asked with a yawn.

"You're son wanted a snack" said Velma taking another bite of her pickles.

Johnny cringed at her strange food combination.

"That..That cant possibly taste good together."

"It's not I promise, but it keeps the baby happy."

Johnny chuckled and placed his head on Vlemas baby bump.

"Hey there little man, when are you gonna come out?" He asked.

Velma smiled and kissed the top of Johnny's head.

But suddenly, she felt something wet and slimey running down her legs!

"Uh Johnny...I think my water broke!" Velma practically screamed.

"Huh what dose that mean?" Johnny asked.

"It means that baby's coming you moron!" Velma snapped.

Johnny looked down at Velma's soaking wet pajama pants and then felt something wet on the side of his face.

"Ah! Mama come quick!!" Johnny screamed.

 _ **-Some time later-**_

"Just keep breathing honey, we'll get you to the hospital in no time" said Mama as she opened the front door for Velma who was being held up by Johnny.

"Oh my god this hurts" moaned Velma.

"Hang in there babe" said Johnny as he helped her inside the car.

Before they knew it, all three if them were on their way to the hospital.


	27. 27

"God my back is killing me"Said Velma as she layed down in the hospital bed in her white hospital gown.

"Hang in there babe, mama went to get the doctor" said Johnny rubbing her back and doing his best to comfort her.

5 Minutes later, Mama walked in with an older looking doctor. With grey hair, bushy grey eyebrows and a pink shirt under a doctor's robe.

"Here he is kids, Docotor Vindaloo is here to take care of you" said Mama in a happy voice.

"There's nothing to worry about, nothing at all" said the doctor in a thick Indian accent.

Velma sighed, and let the doctor examine her.

"Well it seems that Ms. Dinkley is 6 meters dilated. She should be ready to push in no time."

"Johnny could you get me something to drink please?" Velma asked.

"Sure thing Velms, take care of her for me mama" said Johnny before walking to the vending machines.

After buying velma a water, Johnny began making his way back to the room. But as he did he noticed Suzi and Carl wlakiy down the hallway.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Johnny asked.

"Suzi saw the three of you leaving this morning. So after informing me we both came to the conclusion that Velma must be having the baby" Said Carl.


	28. 28

_**(Quick A/N: For those of you who aren't familiar with who the doctor is, He is basically the Indian doctor who Courage and his family go to. but he never helps them amd always says "There is nothing I can do")**_

"Woah Mama! Doc what's going on in here?!"Johnny said as he burst through the door.

"She's crowning Johnny!" Mama said in a panicked voice.

"What? What does that mean?" Johnny asked scratching his head.

"Come see here Mr. Bravo" said the Doctor gesturing to Johnny with his finger.

Looking down, Johnny could see the top of the baby's head coming out of Velma's body.

"Oh..my...god..." said Johnny getting a little woozy.

"Hey! You can't afford to pass out now! Your girlfriend needs you to stand by her side!" Mama said grabbing him by the front of his shirt.

"But..But..Mama...I don't think I can do this. I feel sick."

"If you're man enough to have sex, you're man enough to help Velma through labor! Now hurry up and get me my grandbaby!!" Mama practilly screamed.

With a single nod, Johnny ran to Velma's side and let her hold onto hia hand with a crushing grip.

"Push Ms. Dinkely! Push" said the Doctor.

" **I AM!!!"** velma screamed with an angry look on her face that scared Johnny half to death.

Finally after an hour in labor...

A baby's cry filled the room.

"Congratulations Mr Bravo and Ms.Dinkley. Your son is here to see you."


	29. 29

With tears of Joy in her eyes, Velma held out her arms as the doctor placed her son in her arms.

Wrapping an arm around her, Johnny brushed aside her messy sweat coverd bangs. And kissed her forhead before looking down at the baby with her.

He was small, with creamy skin, blone hair and blue eyes like his Daddy and cute chubby cheeks like his Mama.

"So what are you going to name him?" Asked the doctor.

"What do you think Pretty mama? What's the perfect for my handsome little boy?" Johnny asked.

"Well...I always liked the name Jason. How about Jason Daniel Bravo?"

Both Mama and Johnny looked at her in awe.

"I love it, he'll always have a piece of his Grandfather with him" said Mama wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hey there Jason, you gourges boy" cooed Johnny.

"If you don't mind, we gave to take the little one now. We need to get him weighed and fed" said the Doctor.

"Wait! I wanna hold my grandson first!" Snapped mama, before cuddling Jason in her arms.

She looked down at him and made funny cooing noises.

"Uh mama, you're getting a little weird on us now" said Johnny.

"Oh honey don't ruin this for me! I've been waiting for this moment ever since you hit puberty and broke my heart!"

Both Johnny and Velma giggled to themselves, and watched as their son was taken into the maternity ward.

"You look so exhausted babe, you should get some rest."

Velma nodded "Okay, but you make sure you wake me up when he comes back." Giving Johnny one last, Velma allowed her herself to get some much needed sleep.

"Watch over her mama, I'm gonna go see my boy" said Johnny. Before walking down the hall and seeing his friends looking into the window at Jason.


	30. 30

"Oh Eustace just look at that little bundle of joy" Said Muriel holding courage in her arms to see the baby.

"Big deal" said Eustace still cranky as ever.

Standing next to them were Jack and Ashi holding hands, looking down at Jason in awe.

"Adorable" said Ashi in a soft voice.

"He certainly takes after his father" said Jack.

Next to them was Fred, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby.

"Aww he's so cute" said Fred.

"Yeah kinda giving me baby fever Freddy" said Daphne with a wink making Fred get super nervous.

Shaggy and Scooby held eachother with tears in their eyes.

"Scoob, we're like Uncles!" Said Shaggy.

"Reah, Runcels" said Scooby before the two of them burst into tears.

And stand next to them was Carl and Suzy.

"Aww the little guy is gonna be a smarty pants just like his mom when he grows up. Then we can do experiments together" said Carl with his Iconic laughter.

"Please, Like he's gonna grow up to be a science geek like you" said Johnny with jis arms crossed.

Getting everyone's attention, Johnny was circled by all of his friends. All of them saying congratulations to him and how much Jason looked like him.

However at the very end of the hallway, Johnny spotted someone who he absolutely didnt want there.

It was Velma's mother and she seemed to be... FLIRTING WITH HIS MAMA'S BOYFRIEND RAUL!!!!


	31. 31

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Johnny heard a voice say before he could confront Raul or Claudia.

He smirked once he saw that it was his Mama.

"Bunny!...Uh...I... uhh" said Raul beginning to panic.

"I got this honey" said Claudia stepping in front of him.

"Im sorry that things had to come to this. But it's just not fair that you get a precious grandbaby and I have to leave home empty handed. I have to have something to love and hold, so since you and Velma took something from me I'm taking something from you.'

Pushing aside her anger, Mama smirked and crossed her arms.

"Ha, you can have him honey. You may have my sloppy seconds, but I have a family now. Something you're never going to have."

Once she said that, Claudia's eyes filled up with tears as she turned and walked out of the Hospital with Raul not far behind her.

"Mama, are you okay?" Johnny asked rushing to his mother's side.

"Oh I'll live, I'm just happy that no good Harlot is gone. Come on sweetie, let's go back to Velma's room."

Putting an arm around her shoulders, Johnny held his mama close. He knew she was hurting, but he also knew that she'd be okay with him and their new family.


	32. 32

**_(A/N: First I wanna give a shout-out to ReaderFreak5000. You have been so nice with your reviews and I appreciate them so much. For now this will be the last chapter, but don't worry I already have an idea for a sequel. Now on with the story!)_**

 ** _-2 Weeks Later-_**

Both Johnny and Velma awoke to the sound of Jason Crying.

Velma groaned as she sat up and glanced at the clock. The bright red numbers read 4:45am.

"I'll go make the bottle pretty mama, you go get the baby" said Johnny with a yawn.

Doing as he said, Velma walked over to the crib and picked up Jason.

"Shhh, its okay sweetheart mommy's right here" Velma said as she bounced him up and down.

"Come here little guy, let mama get get beauty sleep" Said Johnny taking Jason from Velma and feeding him the bottle.

"But Johnny, I can feed him too" said Velma fighting back a yawn.

"Lay your head down baby, you're exhausted. Let J here bond with his Daddy."

With that said Velma gave both her boys a kiss and went back under the covers.

Soon enough Jason was fed and burped and rocked back to sleep.

"Sleep tight little man. And pretty please let your Mommy and Daddy get some rest."

Crawling under the sheets Johnny held Velma close and and snuggled close to her before allowing his eyes to close shut.

 ** _-The Next Morning-_**

"Mama! Them Pancakes ready yet?" Johnny asked walking into the kitchen.

"All done sweetie...Oh my gosh Johnny you look exhausted!" Said mama in shock.

"I am, Jason kept me and Velms up almost all night. This parenting thing is gonna take a while to get used to."

"You're telling me" said Velma as she walked in holding a fussy Jason.

"Oh you poor dears. The two of you frab some coffee and pancakes and ill feed the baby."

With that said Mama held the baby and made him a bottle.

After about 2 cups of cofee and a big stack of pancakes. Johnny and Velma put Jason in his stroller and walked to the park.

When they got there, they ran into Jack and Ashi who we're practicing their fighting skills.

"Heya samuri couple" said Johnny.

"Good day friends" said Jack with a bow.

"Hi Johnny, Hi Velma, Hi Jason" said Ashi running up to them.

"Hey Ashi, how are you?" Velma asked as she hugged her friend.

"Actually can I speak to you for a moment" said ashi in a low voice.

"Of course, Could you boys watch the baby?"

"Of course, he's in very good hands" said Jack.

Walking away from their boyfriend's, Velma and Ashi walked around the park together.

"So what's wrong Ashi, you look worried" said Velma.

"Well umm...I just found out this morning that im...well...ummm... I'm pregnant" said Ashi with a blush.

Velma's eyes widened, "Have you told Jack yet?"

"No, what if we're not ready to have a baby."

Hearing that gave Velma flashbacks of when she first found out she was pregnant with Jason.

"Well Ashi this is something you'll have to get used to. But in the end its all worth it I promise. Now come on, let's go tell the guys."

Ashi smiled, "Okay, and hey our kids can play together when their older."

Velma nodded and couldn't wait to see what life had in store for all of them in the months to come.

 ** _(To Be continued...)_**


End file.
